


Relaxation

by CaptainCupkirk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCupkirk/pseuds/CaptainCupkirk
Summary: “Is there anything better that some hot water and steam to relax after a gruelling day of adventuring?” Mollymauk sighed and leaned back, stretching out in the hot pool of water.“Ja, a good book and a dry blanket in front of a warm fire, for example.” Caleb was sitting next to Molly, but unlike the tiefling who was sighing contentedly as he submerged himself further, he looked pretty miserable. The water barely reached his chest, but Caleb looked down at it like it was personally attacking him.Molly drags Caleb to a bath house to relax and even though Caleb is not convinced that this is a good idea at first, Molly shows him how much fun two people can have in a hot spring together.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, this took me ages to write. I think I have forgotten how to write porn and I apologize if this sounds like an academic essay. Academic writing has been drilled into my head for the past few years and I don't know how to write anything else anymore. 
> 
> My friend requested a Widomauk wellness weekend and I finished this just in time for his birthday (which is mostly a coincidence, but well...) I don't think this is what you had in mind when you requested this, but enjoy your filth!

“Is there anything better that some hot water and steam to relax after a gruelling day of adventuring?” Mollymauk sighed and leaned back, stretching out in the hot pool of water.

“Ja, a good book and a dry blanket in front of a warm fire, for example.” Caleb was sitting next to Molly, but unlike the tiefling who was sighing contentedly as he submerged himself further, he looked pretty miserable. The water barely reached his chest, but Caleb looked down at it like it was personally attacking him.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Molly relaxing in the water and Caleb sitting tensely next to him, but when Caleb made no move to get more comfortable, Molly sat up and turned towards him.

“Caleb, dear, you know that I didn't bring you here to torture you? You're always so anxious and tense and we are on this little trip to make you relaxed and happy,” Molly pouted. He hated it when things didn't work out the way he planned.

“If you want to make me happy, you can buy me a book,” Caleb grumbled. “I am already sick and tired of Jester going on and on about my smell and the state of my clothes. I don't need you to start dragging me to bathhouses every chance you get, too.”

Molly shifted closer to Caleb, his face serious. He stood up, gently grabbing Caleb's shoulders. A warm feeling spread through his chest when the human didn't flinch at the contact. He still didn't meet Molly's intense stare, but not too long ago Caleb would probably have stumbled back if Molly tried touching him without a warning and Molly was glad to see this show of trust from the wizard. It was no secret that he worried about Caleb's emotional connection to the group and while he knew that he had been unfair in his judgment of the wizard in the past, he still wasn't 100% sure if Caleb and Nott would just leave the rest of them rotting in a prison cell because a rescue would just be too much of a hassle.

Molly gently grabbed Caleb's chin and lifted his head to look him directly in the eye. Caleb's eyes were still shifting, wandering to Molly's eyebrows, his nose, his mouth... anywhere to avoid the tiefling's red eyes.

“Caleb,” Molly said gently, but insistently and finally caught Caleb's gaze. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't shift his gaze again. He just stared at Molly liked he was hypnotised and for a split second Molly wondered if Caleb would get this same dazed look if he cast _Charm_ on him.

“Caleb, darling, I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was mocking you when I dragged you here. I genuinely just wanted a nice soak and some friendly company and I thought you’d appreciate the opportunity to relax.”

Caleb chewed on his lip and gave Molly a somewhat dubious look, as if he couldn’t quite believe that the tiefling didn’t have an ulterior motive for this little excursion – which was not entirely untrue, Molly supposed. He really _did_ want to take a relaxing bath, but well, everything was better with the right company. So why would he go to the bathhouse all alone if he could bring his very own human wizard to stare at. Molly had always been fascinated by the way human skin could flush into various shades of pink and if you asked him, nobody blushed lovelier than Caleb. His cheeks had already turned pink, after less than ten minutes in the hot water. It was truly fascinating and Molly couldn’t wait to see the blush spread further down his body.

“It _does_ feel nice,” Caleb admitted and finally sunk deeper into the water. Molly was glad to see him relax and just a tiny little bit wistful that he couldn’t observe Caleb’s chest slowly flushing anymore.

“You know, they offer _fantastic_ massages here,” Molly said conspiratorially. “You should ask for Zaelrel. His hands get you _real_ loose, if you know what I mean...” He watched in delight as a burst of colour exploded on Caleb’s face. Gods, pink humans were just so pretty.

“Ahh, well. _.. ja – ich meine nein – ich..._ Even though I do enjoy a good back rub, I don’t really like strangers touching me...” Caleb stumbled through his words.

Molly’s face immediately split into a predatory grin.

“Oh, darling, if you wanted me to do it, you could have just said so! I might not be able to shoot fire from my fingertips, but more than a few people have told me that I have magic hands,” Molly laughed and wiggled his fingers for emphasis. Caleb ducked his head, but to Molly’s surprise he actually turned his back towards the tiefling and relaxed his shoulders.

“If you are actually serious, Mollymauk, I would appreciate a massage,” Caleb said timidly, “but if you’re just having a laugh at my expense, I would like to leave now.”

Molly blinked a few times and stared at Caleb’s back. The wizard taking him up on his offer was the last thing he had expected, to be honest. He didn’t think that Caleb was comfortable enough with Molly to let him touch him – especially buck naked in the bathhouse. But Molly wasn’t (always) an idiot and there was no way in the seven hells he would let an opportunity like this slide right through his fingers.

“Of course I am serious, darling,” Molly said softly and gently placed his hands on Caleb’s shoulders. He sighed contentedly as Molly carefully applied more pressure, and the tiefling watched in fascination as the skin reddened under his fingers. Emboldened by the soft moans that seemed to escape Caleb’s mouth more and more frequently, Molly started raking his nails over the soft skin. Much to his delight, faint white lines appeared on Caleb’s back that vanished almost immediately. Fascinated, Molly began tracing small patterns until, lost in thought as he was, he applied too much pressure, accidentally scratching the wizard. He was about to apologise profusely, when a needy gasp from Caleb made him stop.

“ _Caleeeeeb~,_ ” he said mischievously, “did you enjoy that a little bit too much?”

Caleb’s ears, which Molly could see through peeking through his hair, turned redder than the tiefling could ever have imagined.

“Ahhh... uhmm, I’m so sorry Mollymauk, I don’t know what came over me,” Caleb said, clearly embarrassed.

Molly chuckled good-naturedly and couldn’t resist raking his nails across Caleb’s back again.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, darling,” he whispered. “I'm glad you're enjoying yourself.” He felt his tail moving through the water, curling teasingly around Caleb's leg. “And if you're interested I could make you feel even better...” It was a risky move, but Caleb was so pliant under his hands and _clearly_ into it. Caleb turned around, eyeing the tiefling up. Molly's heart started beating faster and his tail started trailing over Caleb’s thigh all on its own. Caleb's muscles twitched under the gentle touch and the soft smile he gave Molly made the tiefling blush. Even after weeks of travelling together, it still baffled Molly how beautiful Caleb was when he let down his guard, granting others just a glimpse of the person he was hiding behind the thick walls around his heart.

“You are a horrible tease, Mr Mollymauk,” Caleb said and leaned in closer.

“It's not teasing if you plan to follow through,” Molly countered, running his finger over Caleb's cheek and down his chest until his hand hit the hot water. He began to pull away, when Caleb suddenly grabbed his wrist to pull Molly closer again.

“I thought you were planning to follow through,” Caleb whispered, holding Molly close by his wrist. Their faces were close, noses almost touching and before Molly could properly process what was happening, Caleb had his arms around his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. Molly choked out a surprised moan, before enthusiastically returning the kiss. He nibbled a little on Caleb's bottom lip and slipped his forked tongue in his mouth. Caleb approved, if the whine and the tightened grip on Molly's hair was anything to go by.

Caleb broke the kiss and climbed into Molly's lap, still panting when he captured his lips again. Their bodies were now pressed even closer together and Molly could feel Caleb's hard cock pressed against his torso. It was driving him a little crazy and he just had to sneak his hand under the water to stroke and tease the hard length that was waiting there for him like an offering.

“Ahhh fuck, Molly,” Caleb groaned, “faster, _bitte!”_

“I can't understand Zemnian,” Molly teased, keeping his touches as light as possible. “You'll have to ask again in Common.”

“You understood me perfectly well,” Caleb glared frustrated, bucking his hips up to chase Molly's touch, who quickly pulled his hand away.

“Ah, ah, ah, Mr Caleb. I said, you had to ask,” Molly grinned and gave Caleb’s exposed back a gentle swat with his tail. Who knew that teasing human wizards like this could be so much fun?!

What Molly failed to take into consideration, though, was that Caleb would sink back down after not getting the attention he wanted from Molly. And so, Molly couldn’t do anything to prevent a high pitched yelp from escaping when Caleb settled back into his lap, grinding down on Molly’s aching cock. Caleb’s frustration was immediately forgotten. He took his hands out of Molly’s hair and wrapped them around his neck instead to pull himself even closer. Caleb had to open his legs further to accommodate Molly’s torso, and they were closer than Caleb had ever imagined, noses almost touching.

“Not so in control anymore, huh?” Caleb asked and ground his hips again for good measure. As Molly moaned, he could feel his hot breath on his face and _Götter,_ if that didn’t turn him on. He began rolling his hips, trying to find a rhythm that would drive Molly crazy. He didn’t have to try too long, as it turned out. Soon, Molly’s breath came in heavy pants and his tail started to swish and splash through the water as Molly was slowly losing control.

“Ahhh, fuck, Caleb,” he swore. “Please, I need more! I want to come!”

“Mhhh, tell me what you want,” Caleb said, slowing his movement to place open mouthed kisses along Molly’s neck, “and I might just give it to you.”

“Please, let me fuck you, suck me off, anything please, I can’t take this anymore. I need to come, Caleb and this is not enough,” Molly whined.

“I don’t know, Mollymauk… You weren’t very nice to me earlier, maybe I should leave you like this, hard and wanting, just like you did to me earlier.”

Molly let his head fall on Caleb’s shoulder and hugged him close to him.

“Nooooo, Caleb, please. Don’t be so cruel. You are the nicest and best human ever, so don’t do this to me.”

Caleb had to admit to himself that Molly’s dramatic mutterings into his shoulder were kind of cute. He cradled Molly’s face in his hands and went in for another deep kiss, less desperate than earlier. He took his time exploring Molly’s mouth with his tongue, only breaking the kiss when he felt like his lungs would burst from the lack of fresh air.

“Well, I suppose if I’m the nicest and best human ever, I should help you out with your dilemma.”

He climbed off of Molly’s lap and gestured for him to sit on the edge of the hot spring. Then, he propped himself up on Molly’s legs, while letting his body float in the water.

“You _are_ pretty desperate, huh?” he smiled up at Molly. He grabbed Molly’s deep purple cock at the base and gave the underside a long lick. Molly’s hips bucked and it took all his willpower not to grab Caleb’s hair and shove his cock down his throat. Molly had always thought that _he_ was a tease, but it seemed like he had seriously underestimated Caleb in that regard.

Fortunately for Molly’s dick, that felt like it was about to fall off, Caleb didn’t keep up his kitten licks for too long, but unceremoniously took Molly in his mouth to swallow the tiefling down almost entirely. Caught off guard, Molly let out a choked scream and buried his hands in Caleb’s hair to keep his warm, fantastic mouth right where it was.

“Gods, Caleb, your mouth should be illegal,” Molly groaned, and Caleb hummed around his cock. In agreement or to convey something different, Molly would probably never know, but, frankly, he didn’t really care.

Caleb soon started bobbing his head up and down in earnest, bringing Molly closer and closer to the edge. Molly’s thrusts became shorter and more desperate with every flick of Caleb’s tongue and each time he hollowed his cheeks, Molly tugged on his hair a little more roughly.

“Caleb, darling… ahh… I’m close,” Molly panted and before Caleb had the chance to pull off, Molly came down his throat.

Caleb choked a little before managing to swallow it all down, not a drop escaping to stain the bath water.

“Thanks for the timely warning,” Caleb said dryly and Molly grinned sheepishly.

“The cleaning staff will be very thankful, I think,” the tiefling chuckled and pulled Caleb out of the water back into his lap. “Now, I believe I have a favour to repay to the nicest and best human ever.”

He trailed a line of kisses and nibbles along Caleb’s neck that arched beautifully under his ministrations. He wrapped his hand around Caleb’s dick and started stroking it, steadily picking up the pace, as Caleb encouraged him with little moans. After being kept waiting for so long, the wizard didn’t last long under Molly’s clever hands and spilled his load all over Molly’s hands and the tiled bath house floor.

“Guess the cleaning staff will hate us after all…” Caleb muttered as he slowly came down from his post-orgasmic high and looked down at the mess they had made.

Molly threw his head back and laughed.

“Darling, why do you think the private bath rooms are so expensive? Believe me when I say that we are certainly not the only ones using these hot springs to thoroughly relax.”

Caleb blushed violently and Molly ran his fingers along the reddened skin. He wanted to make Caleb blush like that again, he realised. Wanted to make his human’s beautiful skin turn into all the colours possible and keep all of those shades committed to his memory, to keep for himself.

“I guess we should get cleaned up and head back to the others,” Molly said awkwardly, trying to hide the mushy feelings his traitorous heart was feeling.

He made a move to stand up, but Caleb caught his wrist, and tugged him back on the floor.

“We should,” he agreed softly, “but I also enjoyed myself and I am very relaxed now.” He grinned at Molly. “And as you were so adamant to explain earlier, relaxation is very important. So, I would not be opposed to relaxing together again in the near future, _Liebling.”_

Molly grinned back, relieved and let Caleb tug him back into the hot spring. This time, to get clean… eventually.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Germ... ahem... ZEMNIAN translations: (Did I only put these in to show off my fancy German skillz? You betcha ass I did!)  
> "Ja – ich meine nein – ich..." - "Yes - I mean, no - I..."  
> "Bitte" - "Please"  
> "Götter" - "Gods"


End file.
